


Just a Clone

by InkStainedWings



Series: Clan Disaster [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bo-Katan is a jerk, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Protective Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: After the terrible meeting with Bo-Katan, Boba realizes that Din will know who and what he is now and he's not sure he's ready to lose another person who was starting to feel like family. (Boba and Din, brotherly bonding. No Pairings.)
Series: Clan Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Just a Clone

Boba knows what’s coming before they even get back to the ship. He had let himself care too much. Din would know now. There was no way to hide it when the girls had made it so obvious. Din was sheltered so Boba would have to explain it. Walk him through the gory details of what he was. What he hated being. 

“I’m sorry,” Din murmured once they were alone on the Slave and Boba looked at him curiously. 

“For what? You didn’t put the words in their mouths.” He huffed but he’s not ready. Not ready for Din to see someone else instead of him. Din knew him as Jango Fett’s son. Would he still feel the same knowing that over two million had been exactly like him and could make the exact same claims? 

“When I first met her she called me a Child of the Watch. She made a deal with me then changed the terms knowing what was at stake for me.” Din admits and Boba wanted to march right back out and tear Bo-Katan apart for the pain in Din’s voice.

“She’s had her meals handed to her on a platter her whole life. Her sister ruled Mand’alor for some time. She was a member of Death Watch herself for a while because she was jealous. She has no room to say shit about you.” Boba told him and Din shrugged. 

“What they said about you was worse,” Din murmured and Boba flinched. Being a clone was worse than being in Death Watch. At least they were people. He was nothing.  “Trying to say you didn’t deserve your armor when it is your legacy. I would have shot her if we didn’t need her.” Din admitted and Boba looked up at him in shock before it melted to understanding. He still didn’t get it. 

“Din. I’m a clone.” He said it and hated the taste of the words in his mouth. But Din had to know. He had to understand that they hadn’t been wrong. 

“I know. I was part of the guild. I know who you are. I have heard the stories.” Din said and that did confuse Boba. 

“Then you know that he wasn’t really my father.” He said as painful as it was to say, he wasn’t expecting Din to actually growl. He stared at him in shock and Din took an audible calming breath before flopping into the co-pilot seat. The silence after took longer than Boba expected to be broken. 

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” He finally asked and Boba looked down. 

“I was just the one who didn’t get the chip put in. That was the only difference between me and them. I was a.. tool... for him. To carry on his name when he died. That’s it.” He said but it was hard to say that while sitting in the pilot seat of the Slave-1 where he could still remember his father sitting and telling him stories while in hyperspace or teaching him what every switch did and how they worked. Jango’s voice would be firm at times, soft at others, but never cold. Never detached. He had felt like he was his son then. He had felt loved. 

“I was a foundling,” Din broke the silence and Boba wanted to roll his eyes. 

“I know.” He said instead because Din made it very clear that what he was and where he had come from. 

“You were a foundling too.” He said and continued before Boba could interrupt. “You could have been any clone, but you weren’t. You were the one your father chose and decided to love and that makes you his son, whether you were born from him or cloned, or if he found you out in the middle of the woods. None of that matters. What matters is he chose to keep you and raise you as his son. So that’s who you are. True Mandalorians understand that. They say I’m part of a cult but they’re the ones blind to their own culture to the point they’d try to take your bond to your father from you as if you haven’t already lost him. I wouldn’t have let just any clone take the armor. You’re his son. It belongs to you.” Din said passionately and Boba snapped his mouth shut.    
  
“Thank you.” He finally murmured his voice thick with emotion, not sure if Din realized how much he needed to hear that. 

“So... How mad do you think she’ll be if I got that sword she’s all worked up about?” Din asked and Boba started to laugh so hard he almost doubled over. 

“Vod’ika… Her head might just pop off.” He said resting his hand on Din’s shoulder and grinning feeling lighter than he had since his father's death.


End file.
